Heruleans
The Heruleans are a hybrid mix race of Heruloids and Zsaleans, hailing from their sun-sized home planet Herul. They are genetically and strategically powerful Humanoids with slime insides with a strong sense of superiority to dominate whatever they can to expand their Empire. They instigated the Herulean War and established the powerful totalitarian fascist Herulean Empire. Overview The Heruleans are a race of blue skinned humanoids native to the Planet Herul, that are ruled by a fascist dictator called a Kayzur. The current Kayzur is Kayzur Jossomos. Jossomos is annexing planets and wants the Herulean Empire to be stronger. Heruleans are descended from a humanoid race called the Zsaleans, and a race of slime like parasitic beings called the Heruloids. In ancient times, the Heruloids, who lived underground, attacked the Zsaleans, who were peaceful humanoids, only going into war if they were attacked first. The Zsaleans insides were transformed into slime and they became merged with the Heruloids. This new race was called the Heruleans. The Zsaleans were autotrophs, and got power directly from the sun. Heruleans feast on their native slime for energy and get power from the sun for their skin's health. The Heruleans are able, through physiology, to possess other people with the slime from there bodies. When a Herulean is cut open, his slime oozes out, which can possess another body and make that person a hybrid Herulean, and fight for the Herulean army. When they infect another individual, that individual is usually possessed by an ancestor of theirs, this being an effect of the Herulean's unique way of genetic possession. At birth, a Herulean can be any adult sized height (depending on what class they're born in), but they appear very slimy and monstrous. As they grow older, they look more humanoid. They reach adulthood within few weeks, maturing fast. Their lifespan is very different from Humans and other races, and their natural lifespan is 300 years. However, they usually don't live that long, due to dying in war. Heruleans are also divided into classes. The highest class is the Overlords, who are politicians and military commanders. The middle class are the Warriors, and the lowest class are the Serfs. The Overlords are all 7 feet tall, the warriors range from 6'5 to 6'7, and the serfs are all 6'0. Heruleans live only off of a slime diet. There are also no female Heruleans, Heruleans are all male. The planet Herul is a chilly desert planet with pink sand, and an orange sky. Much of the atmosphere was destroyed in the war between the Heruloids and Zsaleans, since Heruloids hijacked into advanced weapon systems (which were for self defense against aggressive aliens), which caused much destruction. Herul has advanced cities, with dome shaped buildings, and teleportation tiles are used, instead of elevators. The Herulean language is very complex and has several types of grammar and alphabets. The one you see most is Simplified Herulean. Actual Herulean is complex lines, symbols and grammar that only native speakers generally know fluently. War The Herulean Army is very large and contains 99% of the population. The rest are overlords (generals) or indentured servants (merchants, peasants). It is constantly progressing and dominant. The Heruleans are able, through physiology, to possess other people with the slime from there bodies. When a Herulean is cut open, his slime oozes out, which can possess another body and make that person a hybrid Herulean, and fight for the Herulean army. The army is very strategic and controlled by several generals, who are controlled by the Kayzur (dictator). They have a simplified complex strategy, which involves conquering planets to increase empire size. They surround planets with specifically-placed warships outside their atmosphere to create a net and send signals to the soldiers on the planet fighting. They set up camps and bases and are very brutal fighters and show no mercy to anyone. History 15,000 years before the events of the Herulean War, planet Herul was being politically divided into two races/classes. This led to much turmoil and battles over the superior class. A King banished a group of bad Heruloids underground, while the superior party of Heruloids stayed above ground. While underground, the banished Heruloids were forced to feed off of cave slime for thousands of years. This led to them evolving into liquid-consuming slime creatures who were not patient for their turn to strike back at their cousins above. The surface Heruloids would evolve into humanoid Zsaleans, taking power from the sun. About 200 years before 1100, the Heruloids finally began escaping from their vile underground caverns, into the light of the surface, lead by their king, Ith. The Zsaleans, much more advanced than they were, fought their forbidden cousins for many years, known as the Herul Civil War. The real purpose of the Heruloid invasion was too breed with the Zsaleans and create a single powerful mixture race. The Heruloids invaded, and with their newly evolved skills, had the ability to take over people's bodies and lay eggs. They used this on their humanoid Zsaleans, taking over their bodies like mass-rape, and turning them into a new race over a period of 200 years, known as "Heruleans", who were powerful humanoids with a gooey inside. Samrata was the last Zsalean king and became a Herulean himself, when he was possessed by the Heruloid king, Ith. By 1100, this mixture Herulean race was finally perfected. It was time to use these powers. Herulean War Read more here The Herulean War wa a universal conflict occurring between the fascist dictatorship Herulean Empire state and The Great Empire. It was one of the largest universal wars of all time. The Herulean Empire ''' was led by "The Kayzur", Jossomos with Planet Herul being the main base of the empire. It has many ruling overlords and other planets with garrisons. The other side, the Great Empire''' consists of three seperate empires led by King Kuzon Jr., King of the Planet of the Gods and King Sigurd of the Druknor Realm. The Lookout Crew of course held a large part in the fighting of the war. Outcome: Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Races